Intervention
by a beautiful misfortune
Summary: When her family and friends gather around to try to help her with her drug problem, Molly's not interested. Will Lorcan Scamander be able to change her mind, after a pep talk?


"What the fuck?"

Molly scanned the room looking around as she saw everyone flinch at the harshness of her words. What they hell was this? Did they honestly think that she was this thick, that she wouldn't be able to figure out what was going on behind her back? However, there was one person she did not expect to be collaborating with her family, her boyfriend.

Lorcan Scamander, she thought he was the only one that she could really, possibly count on in her life. Guess she was wrong about another thing. Molly should've known, you couldn't rely on anyone but yourself. He just proved her theory right.

"Well," Molly said in an icy tone as she moved into the room, "would any of you care to explain what the hell is going on? Here, why don't I try to take a stab at it, let me guess. You're all worried about me and you think I need help. Right, you all think that I'm some sort of drug junkie, who can't hold it together anymore." Molly snapped angrily at her family. "You all disgust me."

Percy stood up from his seat, looking at his daughter in the eye. "Molly, you have a problem. You need help, as your family, we're here to support you the best way you can. If there is anything we could do for you, please let us know, so we can help you get better." Percy pleaded slightly.

Molly turned towards the door. "I expected more from you all, especially you Lorcan." Molly said before opening the door and slamming it behind her. Molly walked into the hallway, she felt as if she wanted to burst into tears. Wiping her eyes, Molly ran down the stairs, not bothering to look back to the voice calling behind her.

"Molly—would you wait up?" Lorcan shouted as he ran up next to her, grabbing her wrist, causing her to jerk back a little.

Molly was angry. How dare he do this to her? After what he done to her, sneaking behind her back with her family and staging some sort of intervention? She couldn't even explain how angry and hurt she was feeling.

"Please. Just stop. Please." Molly whispered softly as she yanked her wrist from Lorcan's grasp. Molly began to walk off again, before she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Looking over, she saw Lorcan standing there with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Please—just let me explain," he pleaded in a small voice. "I only did this for you Molly, I love you. I don't want to lose you from the drugs, the alcohol, or even the cutting. You need help and you need to deal with this. Face your problems, don't avoid them."

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed. "I'm not ignoring my problems. I just have a different way of dealing with things than most people do." Molly said telling him, before turning away once again.

Lorcan shook his head. "You're not most people, Molly. You're special, you're funny, smart, and you're my best friend. I don't want to lose you to the drugs or anything else. You're too important to me."

Tears started to flow down her face. Molly had heard this speech before, but she never listened. She never listened to her family or friends. She just wanted to have a good time and forget about all of her problems, but the main one, the death of her mother. Molly had only been fourteen when it had happened. That's when everything seemed to go wrong. She turned to drugs, alcohol, and cutting to solve her problems. It worked for a while, but then all the memories flooded back to her and replayed themselves in her mind, like a broken record. It was horrible.

"Ok. I'll go back inside." Molly said with a weak smile.

Lorcan's face brightens up, "You will?"

Molly shrugged. "Why the hell not, I've got nothing better to do anyway." Molly said with a small laugh as she started to walk back towards the building, which only exiting minutes prior, leaving Lorcan in a daze.

Turning around, Molly told him, "Promise me one thing, you'll never leave my side throughout this roller coaster, I call my life right now."

Lorcan smiled as he ran up next to her. "Babe, I'm not that easy to get rid of. I promise." Lorcan said, as he intertwined her hand with his own, while leaning in, and kissing her on the lips. "I love you, Molly Weasley."

"I love you too, Lorcan Scamander."

xXx

**note- **Entered for Pairing Love Competition, ran by WeasleySeeker.

**disclaimer- **I own nothing.


End file.
